A Punishment, Or A Blessing?
by IceeeKitty
Summary: A Smosh games one shot. Smosh Games decides to play truth or dare, and it goes a little bit too far. Jovencorn, Marhinki, and Ianthony. Rated T for language. Enjoy!


**Lasercorn's POV**

When Lasercorn heard that they would be playing truth or dare for this week's Gamebang, he was not amused. He had hated truth or dare ever since that one time when he was in middle school, when he had been dared to kiss another boy. He had been questioning his sexuality, and this new experience had not helped. Now, 15 years later, he was having those same doubts again.

His eyes darted to Jovenshire, and then down to the floor. This was all so new to him. He had found Jovenshire attractive since they first met, and when Joven decided to call him Lasercorn, he secretly enjoyed his new nickname.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Anthony shouting, "Lasercorn! Wake the fuck up!"

He jumped so suddenly that he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Everyone started laughing as Lasercorn turned bright red, picking himself up off the floor. When he noticed that Joven was giving him a sympathetic, flirty smile, and wasn't laughing; he felt a little bit better. _Maybe he really does care, _Lasercorn thought, and looked gratefully at Joven, hoping to convey his emotion through a look.

Moments later, they had all sat down in their usual filming spot, (sadly, he was on the other side of the room from Joven) and the camera started.

"Gamebang!" They all yelled enthusiastically.

It was him and Joven's turn to do the intro. "Today, we'll be doing a little truth or dare for you guys!"

Lasercorn made a face at the camera, showing his dislike of the game. "The punishment," Lasercorn shouted, "Will be that the winners decide on one mega truth and one mega dare for the losers, and the losers have to do them both."

"One might ask _how_ you can lose at truth or dare," Jovenshire said, "The people not doing the truth or dare will rate the person on how true they think the truth is, and how daring the dare is. The two people with the lowest scores will be the losers!"

Lasercorn saw the other four exchanging devious looks, and was actually quite scared at what they had planned.

"Truth bang!" Mari yelled.

"Truth bang!"

**Jovenshire's POV**

Jovenshire smiled nervously, dreading what the others would come up with for him. Lasercorn would probably be the cruelest to him on camera, but then apologize profusely for it later, Joven was glad that it was just an act, because he knew that Lasercorn was actually quite nice. That was when Joven admitted it to himself, he was in love with Lasercorn. No matter how many times Lasercorn said mean stuff to him, or called him stupid, he was always there for Joven. He saw Mari watching him, smiling. She winked at him and turned away. Jovenshire had this feeling that Mari knew exactly what he was thinking. She always did.

He turned his attention to Anthony and Ian who were smiling at each other and talking. Joven laughed silently, those two were so in love. He glanced over towards Lasercorn, who was looking right at him, staring slightly. When he met Lasercorn's stare, Lasercorn looked down to the ground. He was spared from thinking about it by Anthony standing up and moving his chair to the side. Anthony sat down on the floor, beckoning for the rest of them to join him. Joven stood up, dragged his chair over next to Anthony, and sat down. The rest of them followed suit, and Joven found himself between Mari and Lasercorn. He could feel Lasercorn next to him, and tried not to fidget. Mari noticed this and gave him a look, smiling at him. Joven smiled back, grateful for the support.

**Lasercorn's POV**

Lasercorn was acutely aware of Jovenshire sitting cross-legged next to him, and tried very hard to act normal. He glanced over and saw Mari smiling at Joven, and suddenly felt jealous. Why did Mari get to smile at Joven and Lasercorn didn't? Joven was smiling back now, the same flirty smile that he had given Lasercorn earlier. Maybe Joven didn't like him, and just did that to everyone. Lasercorn looked away, fearing that he might actually cry. He was saved from that embarrassment by Ian asking, "Everyone ready?" Lasercorn nodded, pushing his thoughts of Jovenshire out of his head.

They started the camera and Anthony said, "First up, Sohinki. Choose someone to truth or dare."

"Lasercorn," Sohinki said, "Truth or dare."

"I choose dare!" Lasercorn exclaimed dramatically.

"Hmmmmmm..." Sohinki said. "I dare you to... Lick Jovenshire."

Lasercorn's eyes widened, "But-"

"No buts." Sohinki cut him off. "It's a dare. If you chicken out, you get a zero from all of us."

"Fine." Lasercorn scowled. He turned to Jovenshire, took his hand, and touched the tip of his tongue to Joven's skin for a second. "There."

"Aww come on Lasercorn!" Anthony said. "That wasn't even a real lick!"

"I rate him a two out of ten." Sohinki declared.

"I agree with that." Ian said.

"That was wimpy." Anthony complained. "One out of ten."

"He didn't do that bad!" Mari defended. "I think he deserves at least a three."

"I'll give him a five I guess. He did lick me after all." Joven said defensively.

"I admit defeat." Lasercorn bowed his head gallantly, but he was really thinking, _why are they being so mean to me all of a sudden?_

He looked around the room as Anthony recorded his score, finally deciding on Mari.

"Mari, truth or dare?"

"I will pick dare." She said.

Lasercorn smiled to himself. _Just what I wanted._ "I dare you to kiss Jovenshire on the cheek." He said, his evil smile breaking onto his face.

"Why is it always about me?!" Joven asked incredulously.

"It's not that bad, Joven!" Mari said, smiling at him. Lasercorn saw Sohinki giving them a death stare from his place on Mari's righthand side.

Mari leaned forward and kissed Joven gently on the cheek, and for Lasercorn, that confirmed what he had been dreading. He felt a dark gloominess settle over him and all he saw was Joven and Mari. Together, happy, the perfect couple. He noticed that Sohinki had a stoney bitch face on, and was looking and Joven and Mari with disgust.

Anthony was beginning to realize what was going on, and decided to keep the game going, before they had to face the wrath of both Sohinki and Lasercorn. "I give her a six. Ok, Mari. Your turn."

"But what about the rest of my score?" She asked.

"Eight out of ten." Ian said hurriedly.

"Nine out of ten." Joven said, oblivious to what was going on.

"One out of ten." Sohinki growled, eyes narrowed.

"Two out of ten." Lasercorn said quietly, fighting back tears.

"Now go, Mari." Anthony said, writing down Mari's score.

"Anthony, truth or dare?" Mari asked quickly, finally realizing what was going on.

"Truth." He replied.

"Are you and Ian together?"

Anthony blushed, "You guys realized that quick, huh?"

"Of course, you can't hide anything from us." Mari said with a smile. "I give him a nine out of ten. That seemed pretty genuine."

"Ten." Ian said, smiling, as he pulled Anthony in for a kiss.

"Eight I guess." Sohinki said, still scowling.

"Nine." Joven said, quieter than usual.

"Eight." Lasercorn murmured.

"All right! Ian, truth or dare?" Anthony asked while recording the scores.

"Dare." Ian said triumphantly.

Anthony gave an evil laugh and said, "I dare you to tell our fans that we're together."

Ian got his phone out and tweeted: The moment you're all been waiting for! Ianthony is real!

Within moments, people were commenting and retweeting. Lasercorn almost smiled despite his mood.

"Ten." Anthony said lovingly.

"Nine." Mari said, smiling.

"Seven." Sohinki sighed.

"Nine out of ten." Lasercorn said ruefully.

"Eight." Joven said, looking a little sad. Lasercorn wondered why.

"Jovenshire, truth or dare?" Ian asked, smiling deviously.

"Truth?" Joven said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Out of everyone here, who would you like to date most?"

Jovenshire looked scared and glanced around the room, eyes lingering on Lasercorn and then looking at Mari. "Mari I guess?"

Lasercorn felt his heart sink even more, if that was even possible. "I give him a nine."

"Really?" Ian asked. "I don't think he was telling the truth. Two out of ten!"

Anthony nodded. "Three."

Mari stared at Joven, looking confused. "Four."

"One." Sohinki said, using his best bitch face on Joven.

Joven looked scared and turned to Sohinki. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sohinki grumbled, not looking up from the ground.

"Are you in love with Mari?"

"What?" Sohinki's head shot up in astonishment. "No! Of course not! Maybe a little... Yeah. I do."

Mari stared at him as if just realizing that Sohinki had feelings for her, and then, suddenly, pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, but conveyed all of the feelings necessary. Lasercorn felt a small smile on his lips, and saw a tear slip down Sohinki's cheek.

"Ten."

"Ten."

"Ten."

"Ten."

Mari smiled at Sohinki, and Lasercorn could see that she was crying too. "Ten." She whispered, smiling uncontrollably.

Lasercorn knew he had lost, but it suddenly didn't matter anymore. He had the most amazing friends, and he would be happy for them no matter what.

**Jovenshire's POV**

Joven hated himself. He could've said Lasercorn but no! He had to go and say Mari. Stupid, stupid Joshua.

Now he was in the bottom two with Lasercorn, and they'd have to do the punishment.

"The final scores are," Anthony read, "Lasercorn with 13, Mari with 26, me with 44, Ian with 43, Joven with 19, and Sohinki with a perfect 50!"

Ian, Mari, Anthony, and Sohinki left the room to think of a truth and a dare, leaving Joven and Lasercorn alone in the room.

"We'll still be friends after this, right? No matter what the punishment is?" Joven asked in a slightly scared voice.

"Of course." Lasercorn replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening and their friends walking back in, terrifying smiles on each of their faces.

"Okay you guys!" Ian said brightly. "Stand up!"

They stood, and were immediately surrounded.

"Truth or dare first?" Anthony asked.

"Dare." Lasercorn said, actually sounding slightly nervous.

"Your dare is to kiss each other on the lips." Sohinki said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Fine." Lasercorn said, leaning in.

Joven met him carefully, staring into Lasercorn's eyes. What he saw there startled him so much that he almost pulled away, but he forced himself to stay by Lasercorn.

Lasercorn was looking at him with love filled eyes, and Joven finally understood why Lasercorn was acting so weird when Mari kissed him. Lasercorn was in love with him. He met Lasercorn's eyes and tried to convey all of his love and how sorry he was through one look. Lasercorn seemed to understand because, suddenly, they were kissing. It was better than either of them had imagined, and Joven lost track of the time, staring into Lasercorn's eyes. They broke apart only when it became necessary to breathe, still staring into each other's eyes. Joven heard clapping and looked over to where Mari was standing, silently thanking her.

"Well," Sohinki said, "There doesn't really seem to be a point to our truth question now."

"And what was that?" Lasercorn asked, his voice shaking.

"Just if you guys were crazy in love with each other." Anthony cut in, smiling at Lasercorn and Jovenshire.

"Yes." Both Joven and Lasercorn answered at the same time, smiling at each other before Lasercorn pulled Joven in for one last kiss.

"You know," Joven said, after they had broken apart, "I don't think the fans are ready for this yet. Can we announce all of this in a different way?"

"Sure. I agree with you there." Anthony said. "Having Ianthony be real is crazy enough.

Joven smiled. He was the happiest he had ever been, and Lasercorn was his.

This was how the world was supposed to be.


End file.
